


Rose Tyler I-

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aww, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Funny, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: Now they can spend their lives together, they have to know each other, will they find happiness?Short story.





	Rose Tyler I-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Metacrisis/Rose fic hope you enjoy it haha 💕😊
> 
> PS: English is not my first language.

There were they, having a completely new life. John Smith, held Rose's hand, staring at her with a soft smile on his face. He knew pretty well she wasn't feeling that great. She has been rude and selfish with him since the day The Doctor left them on that beach. She had her reasons but she had to accept the reality. He was still the Doctor. The man she loved. They were in Rose's bedroom, she stayed in silence as John squeezed Rose's hand. 

"You haven't talked to me since yesterday. I know you are angry, but... Rose trust me when I say I am still HIM".

Rose looked away, getting up off the bed and walking towards the nearest window with teary eyes. 

"You talk like him, and you look like him but..."

"But? It is me Rose!!!" he exclaimed, feeling all his body burn of anger. Then he looked down.

"I'm so sorry..." said, embarrassed as he walked towards her to wrap her waist with his arms. "I wanna spend my life with you, but if you don't want to  I'll understand."

Rose looked away for a few seconds and then she turned her head to meet his brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. 

"You are right, I've been so selfish with you... I shouldn't have treatened you that bad... Doctor... I mean John..."

"It is okay if you call me Doctor, I like it tho it's not a proper name."

"Yeah...what we should do now?" she asked with concern on her voice.

"I don't know... You are the expert with domestics Rose  You know I am such a disaster with these things, I have to learn... Please, teach me".

He was almost begging her, both eyebrows arched as his gaze met Rose's lips. He wanted to kiss her as they did in that beach. Rose did the same. For a moment the bedroom was silent and they looked to each other waiting for a response.

"Rose Tyler I-"

"Not again, don't say that, it brings me bad memories..."

"I know, I just..."

"Please, kiss me" said her now with husky voice as John cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. It was such a warm kiss, sweet and sincere. She corresponded that kiss of course and felt how a tear ran along her cheek.

"It's okay, Rose...I've got you, I am here, I am not going anywhere... I promise you, Rose Tyler."

END~


End file.
